Politik
by Kamatari-chan
Summary: [Fic traduite] Le ciel gris de moscou observe en silence les doutes et les peurs de Tala. Mais pouruqoi perdre sont temps avec des sentiments tristes? Et pourquoi Bryan ne le laisse pas seul?
1. Politik

Bonjour a tous! C'est encore moi!

Tala: Et qu'est-ce que t'a décidé d'inventé cette fois?

Rien! Je vais juste traduire une fic brésilienne que j'ai trouvé toute mimi!

Tala: … Avec qui comme persos principaux?

Les Demolition Boys!

Bryan: Merde!

Spencer: Je sens qu'on va souffrir, cette fois!

Tala: Et y'a qui d'autres comme persos?

Personnes d'autres!

Ian: ça veut dire que tu va passer tes nerfs que sur nous?

Ouaip! Je tiens à dire que cette fic ne m'appartiens pas. Elle appartient a une fanfikeuse brésilienne qui fait de drôles d'histoires. J'ai nommé Lily Carroll! La plupart des fics brésilienne que je lis sont d'elle et j'ai eu envie de vous faire découvrir ses délires.

Tala: Y fallait vraiment?

Ouais! Ça me fait plaisir!

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade ne m'appartiens pas et cette fic non plus.

Spencer: Si elle ne t'appartient pas, pourquoi tu la traduis? Tu te donne du travaille pour rien!

Je te l'ai dis: Ça me fait plaisir! Bonne lecture et faite pas attention si cette histoire est bizarre, c'est normal!

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

**Politik**

Le ciel gris et lourd de Moscou nous souhaite la bienvenue.

Les tours colorées des palais entoure la place centrale pendant que la foule de touristes se promène entre les maisons et les magasins, interpeller par les fonctionnaires qui, eux, au contraire du ciel fermer et indiffèrent, lutent pour avoir de l'attention et de l'argent étranger.

Des voix distantes me passe au travers. Des rires stridents comme des petites clochettes.

Des foules avec le visage rouge de froid et un sourire également glacial se promènent sur la place historique et vaste. Les sacs remplis de souvenirs pour des amis distants.

Entre les objets obligatoires sur la liste de ces étrangers on trouve les _Matriochka_. Je les trouve sympathique, ces douces petites poupées de bois colorés, qui, avec leurs dessins vifs et leurs vêtements typique, sourient aux touristes derrière leurs vitrines. Ces sympathiques pièces m'attire car elles ont en elles d'innombrables versions miniatures d'elles même, prêtes à être découverte et admirer par des yeux impatients et enchantés par ces petites choses. Une simbologie toute aussi enchanteresse.

Le vent souffle de plus en plus fort, ce qui m'oblige à remonter le col de mon manteau. La laine douce touche alors mon visage, ce qui me semble être une ombre de réconfort dans cette atmosphère gelée.

Ce n'est pas une belle journée. Ni agréable. Le ciel hostile stagne sur nous avec ses nuages, lourd et épais.

Les griffes cruelles de l'hiver russe étendent leurs doigts du Nord. Ils nous touchent et nous avertissent: "Je vais congeler vos cœurs… mes enfants…"

Désolé l'ami, mais quelqu'un est arriver au mien en premier.

Je tends mes jambes, m'étirant. Je suis rester trop longtemps assis sur la dure chaise de la place. Juste pour rêvasser. Rien de plus.

J'observe avec flemme les groupes dispersés. Mais les gens ne me remarque pas.

Des pigeons s'approchent d'une vieille enroulée dans un épais manteau marron et laid, qui leur lance quelques miettes de pain. Je suis du regard, sans intérêt, les petits oiseaux et la vieille, apparemment contente d'être encerclée de regards affamés. Le vol de ces bestioles est légèrement énervant, mais je ne trouve pas de courage pour me lever et aller ailleurs.

"Combien de temps on va rester ici, Ivanov? J'ai les fesses gelées à force de rester assis sans rien faire…"

"Tu aurais pu aller avec Ian et Spencer…" Je réponds énervé, sans me retourner vers la personne à côté de moi.

"Ouais… mais ta présence est tout aussi adorable… Est-ce qu'on pourrait commander quelque chose de chaud avant de mourir d'hypothermie et que ces sympathiques pigeons nous dévores les yeux?

Je me tourne doucement et je fais face au sourire cynique et malveillant de Bryan, le maître du Spectre faucon Falborg.

"Comment j'aurais pu ne pas perdre mon jour de congé en congelant mon cul avec mon cher capitaine d'équipe?" Il me répond toujours souriant, une version cruelle du chat Sheshire, de l'histoire anglaise Alice au pays des merveilles, comme a l'habitude de dire Ian.

Bryan s'incline et attrape une pierre qui traînait par terre. Il l'a lance en direction des pigeons qui, apeurées, voles vers un endroit sûr, laissant quelques plumes être emportées par le vent. La vieille tourne son regard plein de haine vers nous et mon compagnon répond immédiatement avec un autre sourire malveillant. La vieille murmure quelque chose puis s'en va lentement, après nous lancer un autre regard de censure.

"Une personne aimable, tu trouve pas? Ah, ces foules de fin d'après-midi…" Il dit avec son sourire de Sheshire.

Durant nos jours de congé de l'abbaye, on a l'habitude de se promener dans les rues sinistres et étroites de Moscou. Certains d'entre nous aiment aller aux parques pour des petites parties de Beyblade ou regarder les vitrines du centre commercial ou juste aller papoter dans diffèrent lieus. Les plus vieux d'entre nous préfèrent aller dans des bars ou d'autres endroits pas très recommander de la vieille capitale.

Par paires, en groupes ou même seul, on se perd dans le coloré trompeur de la ville, juste pour oublier un instant la réalité sombre et dure de l'abbaye. Pas que le monde de dehors sois plus hospitalier et accueillant…

Normalement, j'ai l'habitude de traîner dans d'innombrables parques avec Bryan, Spencer et Ian, mais ce matin je me suis éloigner des portails de bois de la vieille abbaye sans mes coéquipiers. J'avais l'intention de rester un peu seul. Je dois réfléchir à beaucoup de choses.

Boris a l'intention de faire de nouveaux tests sur moi.

Je ressens encore la nausée quand je pense à ma dernière visite au laboratoire. Les injections me font encore mal et n'ont pas cicatriser. Mon corps réagi douloureusement aux nouvelles expériences.

Je ressens de la peur. De la pure et simple peur.

Mais ce n'est pas dans ma nature de le démontrer.

J'aimerais me balader ou me laisser emporter par les foules anonymes, dans les rues aux immeubles anciens et prier pour que la peur se perde dans les marrés des inconnus et dans les rues gelées. Ou même pour trouver la force de l'oublier comme toujours.

Mais mes plans n'ont duré que près de dix minutes. C'est quand Bryan a commencer à me suivre.

Il n'a rien dit au début, il se contentait de me suivre. Mais après, il a commencer avec ses commentaires cruels et ses observations occasionnelles à propos des gens aux alentours. Il ne m'a pas poser de questions, et après une petite et inutile tentative de le faire rebrousser chemin pour chercher les autres et me laisser seul, on a marcher et passer la plus grande partie de la journée sur la place centrale a regarder les gens et a sentir le froid.

Le ciel commence à s'assombrir et mon estomac grogne.

Je me lève et j'attends que Bryan fasse la même chose.

"Ah! Pas trop tôt… Alors, on retourne à l'abbaye ou on cherche les autres?" Il s'étire et passa une dans ses cheveux courts. Je sais que Bryan est au courant pour les scientifiques et leurs futures expériences sur moi. Après moi, il est le deuxième petit rat de laboratoire préféré de Boris. Ce qui signifie qu'il connaît toute la programmation de cet horrible endroit.

Son bras est plein de marques violettes et effrayantes dû aux injections qui violent sa peau blanche et douce. Les veines constamment trouées par des médecins indifférents et pressés, sans aucun respect pour notre bien-être.

Je le regarde et j'essaye de lui dire que je suis terrifié par les nouvelles drogues et les implantations. J'essaye de dire que j'aimerais fuir les médecins, lui expliquer comment le nouvel assistant me sourit en m'attachant à la chaise pour empêcher des réactions violentes dû aux drogues et lui dire que la manière dont les scientifiques me regardent me donne la chaire de poule. Lui dire que je ne supporte plus de vomir et choper la crève après les tests. Que la seule chose que je veux c'est m'enfuir.

Que j'aimerais être libre.

Mais je ne dis rien. Je ne fais que le regarder. Je ne vais pas m'enfuir. Je suis Tala Yuri Ivanov. Le capitaine des Demolition Boys. Nous allons gagner le tournoi mondial et tous les sacrifices sont nécessaires pour attendre cet objectif.

Mais… Est-ce que c'est mon objectif?

"Si tu ne ferme pas la bouche je vais y mettre Wolborg… Arrête de me regarder et allons-y." Il dit sur un ton fatigué et attend que je commence à marcher.

On marche sur la place jusqu'aux rues pleines de magasins. On se balade calmement, bousculant quelques fois les piétons pressés par cette fin d'après-midi.

Je me sens un peu coupable de presque permettre au maître de Falborg de supporter ma faiblesse. Ou bien esse de la honte? Ça n'a pas d'importance. Les sentiments sont le chemin qui conduit à la chute et ils doivent êtres oublier et enterrer. Amen.

Je fuis ces pensées et je commence à divaguer. Les magasins sont d'un brillant chaud et accueillant. Les objets, disposés d'une manière ordonner et parfaite, attirent les regards intéressés. Des petits restaurants, une odeur de nourriture me donne envi d'arriver rapidement a l'abbaye pour avoir ou moins le confort d'un repas chaud. Bryan aussi doit avoir faim. Je regarde de côté pour lui demander, mais il ne me suit plus.

Arrêté au milieu des gens sur le trottoir, Bryan a l'air de ne plus prêter aucune attention a ce qui l'entoure, avec le regard tourner vers une petite ruelle en face de lui.

Je le rejoins et je vois que la rue qu'il observe est remplie de personnes habiller avec des vêtements colorés et pleines de maquillage de cirque. Une énorme pancarte annonce qu'il y aura une foire de flores demain. Qu'elle chose étrange pour attirer l'attention de mon cynique ami.

"Bryan?" Je demande doucement, en posant une main sur son épaule. "Quelque chose qui ne va pas?"

"Hum?" Il grogne sans me regarder. "Tu peux partir si tu veux…"

Je le fixe quelques secondes sans rien dire. Je reste a côté de lui et j'observe une gamine équilibrée sur des jambes de bois avec le visage peint en blanc avec le contour des yeux noir, comme ceux des mimes, qui distribue des ballons pour les enfants autour d'elle. Les petites mains qui attrapent vivement les objets volants, et qui courent vers leurs parents pour leurs montrer les nouveaux jouets colorés et brillants.

Bryan accompagne du regard avec attention les enfants et la gamine qui s'équilibre gracieusement avec ses ballons. Je retiens un sourire. Il a une expression si douce, qui ne ressemble absolument pas au visage plein de haine que j'ai l'habitude de voir pendant les matchs de beyblade.

"Tu en veux un?" Je demande en souriant, en le voyant cligner des yeux et me fixer comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Ou bien il n'a vraiment pas entendu.

"Qu'est-ce que t'a dit?"

"Tu veux un ballon?" Je répète et il me regarde comme si j'avais annonce que Spencer porterait une robe a fleur et une perruque pour la messe du dimanche(1).

Sans attendre une réponse, j'avance jusqu'à la gamine qui s'incline, encercler par des enfants qui se chamaillent et choisissent leurs ballons de couleur préférée.

"Vous pourriez…?" Je demande doucement et je tends ma main pour atteindre un ballon rouge entre les doigts de la jeune fille. Elle me regarde et me sourit, s'inclinant délicatement sur ses longues jambes de bois, pour me donner le ballon.

"Venez à la foire demain. Elle commencera à 10h00. Vous êtes tous les bienvenus!" Elle annonce avant de se tourner vers un autre groupe d'enfants.

Je retourne vers Bryan qui est rester à sa place en regardant surprit dans ma direction.

Je lui tends le ballon, qui, rouge et brillant, flotte à présent à côté de son visage. Il le regarde, puis me fixe sans rien dire.

"Allez, prends-le. Tu ne le veux pas?" Il ne répond rien et continue de me fixer. Je suppose qu'il essaye de voir une ombre de sarcasme dans mes yeux ou bien une plaisanterie cruelle dans tous ça. Et je sais qu'il peut voir n'importe quel sentiment dans les yeux des gens.

Encore surpris, il prend le ballon et laisse une ombre de sourire apparaître sur son visage.

"Pourquoi?" La question est poser sur un ton bas et essaye de paraître désintéresser.

"Tu en voulais un. C'est tout." Je réponds sincèrement. Et c'est réellement juste ça. Je l'ai pris parce qu'il le voulait. Rien de plus.

"Allons-y, je commence à avoir faim." On recommence à avancer. Il fixe le ballon pendant qu'il marche à côté de moi. J'essaye de contrôler mon envi de rire. Il ressemble à un enfant complètement fasciner par son nouveau jouet.

_Mais, n'est-ce pas ce que nous sommes? Des enfants?_

Même avec tous ce qu'on doit subir. Même après tous ce qu'on a passé dans notre courte vie, c'est ce que tous les deux nous sommes. Des petits enfants dans les rues froides.

"Merci, Tala." Il murmure et finalement il sourit. Pas son habituel sourire cruel et malveillant. Mais un vrai sourire.

"De rien." Je lui souris aussi. "Tu va l'amener à l'abbaye? Ian va en vouloir un aussi…"

Il reste silencieux et se retourne à nouveau vers le ballon. Rares sont les occasions où j'ai pu voir Bryan aussi heureux. Une simple et infantil joie. Je ressens une fierté ridicule d'être le responsable de se sourire sur son visage pâle. C'est si bon… mais esse juste? Laisser des sentiments nous envahir comme ça? Mais je ne me sens pas coupable. Esse si mal?

On continue de marcher pendant une demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à l'entrée du parque près de l'abbaye. Quelques groupes d'enfants qui en font partit arrivent également, les visages fatigués par leur jour de promenade.

Assis loin devant nous sur un petit mur, je reconnais Ian et Spencer qui observe les nuages. Je crois qu'il neigera demain pendant la petite foire. Pauvre gamine.

Le gamin aux cheveux bleus nous aperçoit et nous appel, en nous faisant signe d'aller les rejoindre.

Je soupir et avance en direction du reste de mon équipe, mais Bryan ne fait pas la même chose. Je me retourne, curieux, vers lui. Il continue de fixer le ballon.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de le donner à Ian si tu ne veux pas…" Je commence à dire en me rapprochant, en pensant qu'il doit prendre mon commentaire sur Ian au sérieux. Quand soudain, il lâche le ballon rouge qui s'envole lentement loin de lui.

Il suit du regard la monter avec une expression triste, laissant ses épaules retombées, fatigués. Son visage se retourne ensuite dans ma direction.

"Il a besoin d'être libre." Sa voix a l'air distante, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire, alors il continu. "Voler libre. On a tous besoin de liberté un jour, tu ne trouve pas? Pouvoir s'en aller… emporter par le vent. Je pense. Merci encore, Tala." Bryan sourit une dernière fois, un sourire triste, et va rejoindre nos compagnons.

Moi, je continu d'observer le vent froid qui emporte le point rouge au loin.

Le ciel sombre souhaite la bienvenue a sa liberté.

**FIN**

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxX**

Voici les commentaires que la fanfikeuse a fait sur cette phrase:

**Spencer: **C'est quoi cette histoire de robe a fleurs?

**Lily: **J'ai trouvé cette idée mignonne.

**Ian: **(imagine la robe a fleurs)

**Tala: **Je sais pas si je suis psychologiquement prêt pour voir cette scène u.u

**Bryan: **Huahuahuahuahuahua… Ben moi, j'adorerais voir cette scène…

**XxxxxX**

Voilà! C'est fini!

Tala: T'a réussi à faire un one-shot! Félicitations!

Bryan: Ouais, mais elle l'a traduite alors ça conte pas!

Mais de toute façon, qui a dit que c'était un one-shot?

Tala: Ben, oui! C'est un one-shot, puisque la fanfikeuse qui a écrit ça n'a pas fait de suite!

Elle non! Mais moi, j'ai l'intention de la continuer cette histoire, figure-toi!

Bryan: Et merde…

Mais pour ça j'ai besoin de rewiews d'encouragement! Ok chers lecteurs? Kiss a tous!


	2. RAR

**RAR**

Désolé ! Pas de suite ! Mais je vais vous expliquez pourquoi.

Tala : Abrège ! On n'a pas toute la journée !

Merci… Alors, comme vous le savez, c'est une fic traduite et l'auteur Lily Carroll m'a demandé de ne pas faire de suite pour des raisons que je ne dirais pas. Désolé encore une fois et merci pour vos rewiews !

Tala : Je dois remercier Lily Carroll car si elle ne t'avait pas empêché de continuer cette fic, je suis sûr qu'elle serait partit en vrac !

J'allais faire une jolie petite histoire d'amour entre toi et Bryan !

Tala : OO Merci Lily Carroll !

**Gigi : **Sorry ! Pas de suite ! Mais merci pour ta rewiew ! Kiss

**Kalas1209 : **C'est bien traduit ? C'est vrai ? Merciiiiii ! n'yeux pleins de larmes Pas de suite, désolé… Mais je suis contente qu'elle t'ai plu ! Merci pour ta rewiew ! Kiss miss

**seikyo no tenshi : **OO QUOI ? Cette fic était aussi déprimante que ça ? Wouahou ! Mais te suicide pas ! Tala et Bry' sont toujours vivants ! Alors lâche ce couteau ! Lol ! J'espère en tout cas qu'elle t'a plu ! Merci pour la rewiew même si elle était un peu… déprimante ! Kiss

Voila ! Merci a vous 3 pour vos rewiews et d´solé encore si y'a pas de suite ! Kiss a tous et a 1 de ces 4 ! Bye-bye !


	3. VO

Bijour a tous!

Désolée mais j'ai oublié de mettre le lien vers la version originale de cette fic. (merci X-Pepper-Mint )

Vous le trouverez a présent dans mon profil.

C'est pas vraiment du portugais mais du brésilien (même si y'a pas beaucoup de difference, je trouve…)

Je remercie une fois de plus Lily Caroll pour ses super fanfics. Il y en a une autre d'ailleurs que j'espère avoir le temps de traduire un de cês jours.

Voila. Je profite également de ça pour m'excuser du temps que je prend pour écrire mes fanfics. Je suis en manque d'inspiration et d'envie total. Mais sachez que je ne laisserais jamais tomber aucune de mes fics. Je les finirais toutes mais si ça doit me prendre l avie entière pour les écrire (je ferais pás aussi long j'espère '').

Sur ce, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, pour cette fic ainsi que les autres, et je vous dis a la prochaine!


End file.
